


Mr.&Mrs. Black

by piper1967



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967
Summary: Mr.&Mrs.Smith  AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Encounter

灵感来源：

电影《史密斯夫妇》，《生死时速》，《碟中谍1》，《碟中谍3》，《十二宫》，《浴血擒魔》

——————————————

小天狼星·布莱克第一次见到莉莉·伊万斯是在清迈的一个小酒馆里。

那时候小天狼星在执行一个任务，但是不知道为什么跟踪了三个月的目标已经提前知晓离开，他们这一伙人也曝光了，一番打斗之后随行的两个队友中枪身亡。小天狼星受了点轻伤，他狼狈地逃了出来，迅速潜入旁边的喧闹的闹市区，在一群人的猫捉耗子游戏中随手顺了一件花衬衫和一件沙滩裤，整理了一番后，大摇大摆地走进一家小酒馆里。

莉莉·伊万斯第一次见到小天狼星·布莱克的时候，后者正倚靠在酒馆吧台边往嘴里灌威士忌。他看起来年纪约摸25岁上下，身材非常高大瘦削，目测一米九往上，在泰国这种低纬度国家简直鹤立鸡群。这位年轻人留着一头黑色微蜷的长发，随意地搭在两边的肩膀上，颧骨边有一道新鲜的伤口还在往外微微渗血，一身典型游客打扮的花衬衫和沙滩裤，脚下却是一双非常正经不过的手工制作黑皮鞋，英俊的脸上表情厌倦懒散又带着点倨傲。

真是一幅顶级的好皮囊，尽管在总部训练基地里见过不少帅哥，莉莉还是在心里默默感叹。

而就在那时仰着头喝酒的小天狼星那双灰色的眼睛在不经意间与莉莉的绿眼睛碰上了。

一秒，两秒，莉莉感觉自己的心跳突然加快。

小酒馆闯进来几个不速之客，闹闹哄哄地，领头人一把将上前询问的服务生推搡开，然后叽里咕噜地说了一串泰语，服务生识趣地退下了，吧台的酒保正在卖力地擦桌子，好像刚才没有任何人进来一样。

清迈的雨总是说下就下，年轻人把杯子里的威士忌一口喝尽，放下杯子，在轰隆隆的雷声中大步朝莉莉这里走来。

“下午好，小姐。”那个英俊的年轻人在莉莉面前站定，他双手插兜，一开口就是标准的伦敦西区口音。

“下午好，先生。”莉莉晃了晃高脚杯里的鸡尾酒，轻声回答他。

他们两站在那静静地注视着彼此，由于身高差距，小天狼星低着头，而莉莉仰着头，期间谁也没有说话，只有酒馆嘈杂的背景音乐，买醉的人低声交谈，和窗外噼里啪啦的雨声。

很不幸这份宁静很快被打破了，刚才进来的那伙人很不客气地要求每个人都得出示身份证明，到了小天狼星和莉莉这时，一个就比莉莉高了一点点的健壮男人操着一口蹩脚的英语请他们两出示证件。

他们两谁也没有理他。

男人见状不耐烦地用力拍了拍小天狼星的肩膀，重复了一遍。

"Je suis désolé monsieur.Je ne comprends pas."①小天狼星两手一摊，用非常无辜的表情望着他。

莉莉扑哧一声笑出声来，男人奇怪地朝莉莉这边一眼。

“他是跟我一起的，先生，我们的证件在酒店里。”莉莉清了清嗓子，一本正经地用英语对那个男人说道。

"Oui oui."②小天狼星随意把垂在额前的长发拨到后面，对那个男人咧嘴一笑。

男人狐疑地盯着他们看一会，小天狼星非常自然地把莉莉手里的高脚杯顺过来，一口饮尽，顺势搂了莉莉的肩膀一把，莉莉感觉自己的头顶就到他的肩膀那，她在内心里默默地翻了个白眼，但是表面却笑吟吟的。

男人在两人的挥手告别中不情不愿地离开了，小天狼星立马松手放开了她。

“对不起。”他低头在莉莉的耳边小声道歉，莉莉感觉自己的耳朵痒痒的。

“没关系。”莉莉不自觉地扭动了一下，努力想把自己此时心里腾起的一种说不清的感觉压下去。

“我刚才在赌场指出其中一个人出老千，谁知他带着几个跟班过来，吓得我拔腿就跑，还摔了一跤，不好意思。”小天狼星说完与她隔开一英尺的距离，他用手挠了挠头发，对她绽放出一个非常帅气迷人笑容，莉莉此时却注意到他的手臂内侧也有一道伤口。

“嗯，我知道，那个老千在这里还挺有名的。”莉莉拢了拢那头深红色的头发，漫不经心地回答他。

“让我给你买杯酒吧，当作补偿。”现在他又用那双漂亮的灰眼睛专注地望着她。

很奇怪，一般这种打扮又是这幅好皮囊的年轻男人应该是一个典型的玩弄世间、万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的花花公子，但是莉莉有一种天然的直觉，面前的这个男人绝对不属于那一类。

莉莉的第一反应是拒绝，她不想在这种时候给自己添不必要的麻烦，尽管对方那张面孔令在场的几乎所有雌性生物侧目。她又抬头瞟了一眼入口处，此时刚才那伙人还在门口那站着，时不时往他们这里瞄几眼，直觉告诉莉莉现在不是一个拒绝他，然后转身离开的时机。

莉莉对着小天狼星点了点头，后者微笑着给她点了一杯鸡尾酒，自己则熟练地要了杯加了冰块的朗姆。

外面的雨越下越大，那伙人还是没有离开。小天狼星和莉莉坐下来喝了好几轮，他们交谈了很多，从学习到工作，从朋友到家人，虽然莉莉真掺假地和他说。喝到最后天已经全黑了，酒馆的中厅点起了篝火，火焰把莉莉那头暗红色的秀发照得好像下一秒就要燃烧起来一样，小天狼星感觉自己的心里也串起一道火苗。在酒精的作用下，他从座位上站起身，非常礼貌地做了一个手势，邀请莉莉跳舞，微醺的莉莉答应了他。酒馆里放起了二十年代的爵士乐，和着清迈的雨声他们一圈又一圈地旋转。跳到最后，小天狼星也不记得是她先亲吻了他，还是他先吻了她。

后来他们两顺理成章地开始约会，游乐场，电影院，攀岩。莉莉告诉小天狼星她是一家旅行社的文员，平时也给当地杂志供一些稿子，小天狼星告诉莉莉他是刚辞职来清迈度假的股市交易员。

小天狼星和莉莉谁都没有跟对方说实话。

半年后，小天狼星和莉莉举办了一个非常小型的婚礼，他们两双方都没有任何亲人参加，佩妮已经很久没有联系莉莉了，至于雷古勒斯..小天狼星现在根本不知道他在哪里。出于某种心态，小天狼星和莉莉都约好只办仪式，他们交换了戒指，交换了彼此的誓言，却不进行法律程序，莉莉保持着她的姓氏伊万斯。

————————————

两年后。

最近市里有一个连环杀手，非常嚣张，只杀害20几岁年轻漂亮的姑娘，他每次杀人前一周的周天下午三点整都会给当地报社送去一份传真，是用密码加密的名字，一开始没有人当一回事，但是很快凶杀案接二连三地发生了。

第一次，密码很简单，稍微懂一点密码学的业余爱好者花半小时就能解出来，但是那张传真被当成乱码扔进碎纸机里，过后才被找出来。传真内容破解后是一个名字，非常稀有的姓氏，全国可能也没几个，这是第一个受害者。

第二次，密码稍微难一点，破解出来又是名字，但这次是两个名字，受害者是其中之一。

第三次，报社传达室那个说话满嘴漏风的老头终于意识到不对劲报了警，密码才首次被提前破解出来，三个名字。市局花了很大力气调查了全市里几十个同名的姑娘，抽调了下属县郡的人手并挑出年纪20-30岁之间的姑娘加以重点保护，但是最后遇害的姑娘名字却不在那三个当中，她的完整姓名包括中间名是以三个名字之一的字母顺序为秘钥，对剩下两个进行排列得到。

第四次，只有一个名字，而且居然有详细地址信息，半个警察局的人都出动去保护那个姑娘。最后那个被保护的姑娘也活下来了，但这次死的是另一个姑娘，局里的密码学家到现在也没查出来遇害姑娘与密码有什么联系。

现在是第五次了。

詹姆`波特和莱姆斯·卢平是警校同一届的学生，他们两个新手菜鸡毕业后被安排到警局的一个小部门，具体工作就是管一些鸡毛蒜皮或者偷鸡摸狗的小案子，最大也不过青少年超市偷窃，至于那件轰动全国的凶杀案，断然是不可能和他们有关系的，平时连参加案件讨论的资格都没有。

所以当詹姆那位大腹便便的上司把一个文件夹摔在詹姆的桌上时，詹姆还在和队友连线打游戏，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，感觉到有人拍他的肩膀还以为是莱姆斯买午餐回来了。

“月亮脸，你放一边就好，等我把这局打完再说。”詹姆端起旁边的咖啡猛喝了一大口，头也不回地说道。

“波特。”一个严肃低沉的男声在詹姆的身后响起。

“什——什么事，头儿？”现在詹姆才认出来背后的人是谁，他一个哆嗦，嘴里的咖啡直接喷到了键盘上，詹姆急惶惶地把电脑上的游戏界面关掉，一个不小心，抬手又把那杯摩卡碰倒全撒了。

“下一个目标的名字已经被破解出来了，只有一个。”长官嫌恶地瞥了詹姆造成的一片混乱，皱着眉头用居高临下的语气对他说道。

“一个？”詹姆一只手擦着桌子，另一只手扶了扶眼镜，那双浅褐色的眼睛望着面前的男人。

“是的，但是这个名字太常见了，”那位长官拉扯了一下嘴角，詹姆注意到他眼睑下的两道阴影，估摸着他起码有一周没刮胡子了，他非常不耐烦地挥了挥手，像是在赶走面前的苍蝇。

“数据库里叫这个名字年纪又在20-30岁之间的姑娘有好几十个，你也知道最近人员紧缺，所以这次每个目标只有两个人保护，你和卢平负责这个——”他抬了抬下巴，目光锁定在詹姆桌上那个文件夹。

“好的头儿。”詹姆吹了一声口哨回答他，收获了后者的一个白眼。

“还有波特，上班时间别再打游戏了。”长官翻完白眼，在詹姆嬉皮笑脸的保证下打个哈欠离开了。

詹姆·波特对着他的长官离去的背影做了个鬼脸，他抽出纸巾把键盘上和桌上的咖啡渍擦干净，吹着欢快的口哨随手翻开文件夹，浅褐色的眼睛注视着那个命中注定的名字，还有那张姣好的面庞。

在办公室里回荡的哨声戛然而止。

照片里的莉莉·伊万斯用那双美丽的翠绿杏眼望着他。

————————————

注释：

①法语：我很抱歉先生，我听不懂。

②法语：是，是。


	2. Destiny

“小天狼星，我还是那句话，你不该结婚的。”日常训练的搭档，金斯莱·沙克尔在被小天狼星第三次放倒后躺在地上对他说。

“金斯莱，你他妈少废话，起来，我们继续。”小天狼星一边说不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

“妈的，布莱克，你让我歇一会吧。”金斯莱躺在地板上气喘吁吁，他喘了两口气，揉了揉自己被狠狠摔过的腰，继续说道：“我知道这些话你不爱听，但是你也清楚，干我们这行过的都是刀口舔血的生活，你老婆就是一个普通人——”。

“从法律上讲，莉莉还是单身。”小天狼星抓起放在一边的水壶猛喝了两口，又高高举起倒了一点在脸上，水顺着他锋利的脸部线条往下淌，金斯莱注意到有好几个新来的在另一边训练的女探员在时不时地偷瞄小天狼星。

“是，我知道你自作聪明留了这一手，局里现在除了我之外几乎没有人知道你结婚了，娶的还是一个在旅行社工作的普通文员——”

“怎么，你看不起这个职业？”现在小天狼星不喝水了，他停下来，盯着金斯莱，英俊的脸上的表情十分凶狠。

“我不是这个意思，局里现在还是有不少女探员爱慕你——”金斯莱又瞄了一眼那几个年轻女孩。

“所以呢？这跟我这个结婚一年半的人有什么关系？”小天狼星有点恼火地打断他。

“布莱克。”金斯莱叫了小天狼星的姓氏，他脸上的表情非常严肃认真，“你知道我们局里有内鬼吧，而且至少已经潜伏了两年，两年了都没有被揪出来。清迈那次任务失败，你们是怎么暴露的，我估计就是因为局里有内鬼。”

小天狼星扬了扬眉毛，示意他继续往下说。

“你还没来那会，局里有一个年轻人也是和你一样，娶了一个不是干我们这行的人，非常甜美可爱的一位女士，是一位小学教师。他办婚礼的时候那个热闹铺张，宴请了局里几乎所有的人，可是过了一年——”

“他们离婚了？”小天狼星把金斯莱从地板上拉起来后问他。

“他们一周年结婚纪念日的时候，那个人买了一束玫瑰和一条项链兴冲冲地回家，然后发现自己的妻子死在了浴缸里。”

小天狼星听罢眉头紧锁，他又喝了一大口水，然后声音沙哑地问：”她是怎么死的？“

”你看过希区柯克的那部电影《惊魂记》吗？“金斯莱用那双黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

“我看过，沙克尔，看在上帝的份上，别用那种眼神看着我。”金斯莱的眼神让小天狼星感觉心里毛毛的。

金斯莱耸了耸肩，“所以布莱克，你大概知道了。”

小天狼星没有接话，现在他和金斯莱一起坐在训练场休息区的木质板凳上，两个人都沉默不语，只有训练场男女探员的吆喝声在耳边回荡。

“我会保护好我的妻子的。”过了半晌他坚定地说道。

“哎——”金斯莱重重地叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀，“小天狼星，我言尽于此，你最近还是小心点吧。”

——————————————

莉莉在出任务的时候接到电话总是非常烦躁的，毕竟她去“上班”的那个旅行社就是个幌子，她也不可能去干文员这种整天坐办公室在她眼里枯燥无趣的活。虽然组织也还真的像模像样地接了几单——是的，这个由组织开来作为掩护的旅行社真的接了几单老年人的团，欧陆五日游，东南亚三日游之类的。那群老头儿老太太到了目的地总会发现他们的导游突然失踪几个小时甚至几天，或者换成一个英语撇脚的当地人接待，不过好在没出过什么纰漏。莉莉记得几年前有一次她陪几个老头老太到布拉格顺便出任务，其中有一个老头在酒店房间的浴室里晕倒了，莉莉用自己在组织里学的急救知识救了那个老头一命，本来这就是个小事莉莉过后就忘了。但是没想到两周后旅行社居然收到老头寄给莉莉的一封挂号信，里面躺着一张五万英镑的支票和一封感谢信。真是太讽刺了，做个“兼职”得来的钱抵得上莉莉好几个月的薪水，这年头特工这个职业的性价比真的是越来越低了。

总而言之，当莉莉·伊万斯，或者说我们秘密的布莱克夫人推开旅行社接待室的门时，詹姆·波特翘着二郎腿，坐在沙发上啃着一个通红苹果。与之形成鲜明对比的是一旁坐得规规矩矩，两只手乖巧地搭在膝盖上，腰杆挺得笔直的莱姆斯·卢平。

“小心点莉莉，这两个人是警察。”玛丽·麦克唐纳上前给莉莉递了一杯咖啡，在她耳边小声耳语。

“我知道了玛丽，谢谢你。”莉莉接过咖啡对她点了点头，目送她关上门离开。

詹姆·波特一见莉莉进来了唰地一声从沙发上蹦起来，伴随着一道优美的抛物线，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把剩下的苹果核准确地丢进垃圾桶里，不得不说扔得还挺准。

“下午好，伊万斯小姐。”詹姆·波特一只手握拳放在嘴边咳了两声，努力挤出一副深沉的嗓音对莉莉说道。

“下午好，小姐。”跟着他一起站起来的莱姆斯·卢平对她点了点头，声音平和不带有任何感情。

“下午好，先生们。”莉莉对詹姆·波特的油腔滑调有点反感，不过他的同伴倒是显得非常职业。

他们三人坐下来后，詹姆和卢平先是出示了自己的证件，短暂地自我介绍之后，就说明了来意。

当莉莉听到自己成了这个全国闻名的连环杀手的第五个目标候选人之一时，她差点要笑出声来。

有种让他放马过来，我要亲自结果了那个只会杀害女孩子的懦夫，莉莉·伊万斯在心里咆哮。

但是表面上莉莉却必须装出一副有点惊慌的表情，这太考验她的演技了，不过好歹当初训练的时候他们还真的上过三个月的正规表演课，甚至课程结束还有专人考核才能过关，以便日后出任务潜伏时可以快速融入自己所要扮演的角色。

于是假装猛吸了一大口气后的莉莉皱紧眉头，一只纤纤玉手捂住嘴巴，然后眨巴眨巴她那双美丽的杏眼，用一种略带紧张和质疑的语气问坐在她对面的两个人：“两位警官，你们真的没有搞错人吗？”

“很遗憾伊万斯小姐，没有。”这次是卢平率先开口。

“但是，我不明白，容我质疑一下，为什么只有....只有你们两个呢？”莉莉一边说一边把詹姆从头到尾打量了一番。

此时的詹姆目光灼灼，他在沙发上扭动了一下身体，着急地想说点什么，但是被卢平拦住了。

“是这样，伊万斯小姐，因为这次还有其他目标也需要保护，局里正在向上面申请人手，很快就不止我们俩了。”卢平说完对莉莉露出一个非常友好、说服人的微笑。

“但是请你放心，我和莱姆斯两个人都是警局里最优秀的一批人。”詹姆揉了揉他那乱糟糟的头发，也对莉莉露出一个在他眼里是迷人，在莉莉眼里是厚颜无耻的笑容。

莉莉皮笑肉不笑地呵呵了两声，她端起那个骨瓷咖啡杯抿了一口，放下来后礼貌地问：“所以两位警官先生是必须24小时地跟着我吗?”

“我恐怕是的，小姐。”詹姆立马回答。

“不行。”一听到詹姆的回答莉莉拒绝得非常果断。

“但是——”詹姆急忙想解释一番。

莱姆斯拦住了詹姆，他给后者递了一个警告的眼色，接着转过头望向莉莉，“伊万斯小姐，如果你最近有看新闻或者报纸，就会知道这个连环杀手是一个行事非常果断残忍，性格又无比自大傲慢的人，到现在命案已经发生四起了，我们警方还是——”

“几乎没有什么进展是吗？”莉莉接了话，“这么一个人把你们耍得团团转，几个月了我就没听过什么进展，每隔一段时间我就能在电视上看到女孩子遇害的新闻，搞得所有人都人心惶惶，难道这不是说明你们警方的无能？”她双手叉腰，眯起绿眼睛瞪着詹姆和莱姆斯，看起来有点恼火。

莱姆斯和詹姆的表情一瞬间尴尬了一下，詹姆望着莉莉那双翠绿的杏眼，不知道为什么感觉自己的心砰砰地跳的飞快。

天哪，她生气起来的样子真美，詹姆在心里想。

还好此时的莉莉·伊万斯听不到詹姆·波特这位号称要来保护她的警官自己内心的真实想法，当地警局的最后一丝颜面得以尚存。

————————————————

今天没什么事，小天狼星简单地去淋浴间洗了个澡，换回一身商务男士打扮，准备早早下班回家给莉莉做一顿法式大餐，当初他们相遇时他装成不会英语的法国人被莉莉嘲笑到现在。

小天狼星平日里极少去莉莉工作的那个旅行社，莉莉也几乎没去过自己工作的那一栋表面看上去是豪华气派的商务大厦，内里暗藏玄机的大楼。结婚一年半来小天狼星和莉莉都保持着一种距离感，平时也极少戴婚戒，这可能在别的夫妻眼里有些客气生疏了，但是这不代表他们两不相爱。越是粘得紧密的夫妇反而越容易出现裂缝危机，小天狼星和莉莉都是这么想的，他们理解彼此。

但是今天与金斯莱的一番交谈却让小天狼星心里格外的不舒服，当他提着公务包走出那栋大厦时，远处接近地平线的夕阳已经变成了血色，天际撒满被染成红色的大片云朵，有一种惊心动魄的美。小天狼星眉头紧锁，他思索了一番，决定用自己的私人手机破天荒地给莉莉的手机打了个电话，但是打了三个后都没有人接，越想越不对劲的小天狼星犹豫了两秒，给旅行社拨去了电话。

“您好，这是是凤凰旅行社。”这次电话响了两声后就被接了，小天狼星听到一个甜甜的女生，身为职业特工的小天狼星有一项绝活，听过一个人的声音就不会忘记。所以当玛丽·麦克唐纳开口时，他就马上认出这是出现在他们两那个婚礼上为数不多的几个宾客之一，莉莉的好闺蜜。

“玛丽是吗？我是小天狼星·布莱克，莉莉的丈夫。”

“噢！小天狼星！好久...好久没有听到你的声音了。”玛丽的声音听起来颇有些意外。

“是的玛丽，有空我们夫妇请你吃饭，现在我想找莉莉...我刚才打她的手机没有打通。”小天狼星解释道。

你当然打不通，莉莉这个工作狂只要是在工作时间,装私人电话卡的手机就永远放在包里调成静音模式，玛丽在心里默默吐槽。

“是这样，她现在不方便接电话，有两个警察——”玛丽在电话里对小天狼星解释道。

小天狼星一听警察这个单词心里一惊，他不等玛丽说什么就啪地一声挂断了电话，猛一转身，以前所未有的速度奔向地下停车场。

“喂喂？”玛丽对着话筒喂了两声，但是里面只传来嘟嘟的声音，玛丽放下电话，望着接待室那扇紧闭的门，犹豫了片刻，还是选择没有进去告诉莉莉。

所以当过了十分钟后震耳欲聋的摩托车声在旅行社门口响起时，玛丽简直惊呆了，她目瞪口呆地望着穿着一身一看就价值不菲的西装，头盔也来不及摘掉的小天狼星大步流星地推开玻璃门闯进来，他扫视了一眼，然后喘着粗气有点紧张地问她：“玛丽，莉莉呢？她人在哪？”

“里面。”玛丽用手一指，还来不及说些别的什么小天狼星就以几乎是飞的速度奔过去。

当火急火燎的小天狼星·布莱克破门而入时，他第一眼瞧见的是詹姆·波特对自己妻子一脸如痴如醉的表情，还有一旁看起来有些尴尬又有些无奈的莱姆斯·卢平。

Fuck，又是一个觊觎我老婆的男人，小天狼星在心里咒骂了一句。


End file.
